Diva Road Trip
by Rachel-Y-Katy
Summary: Four divas and one car is surely a recipe for disaster. Especially if that disaster is called gossip. [Trish Lita Lilian Maria]


**This is the first story Rachel and I co-wrote. Go team! This is Katy by the way, mwahaha! We disclaim, yaddya yaddya. Oh, this is the account we're using for all of our co-written stories so expect to see the others and a lot of new ones soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So Trish, tell me again why Ashley and Candice aren't coming with us?"

"I've told you five times Maria, the car rental lot said no dogs allowed!" Trish laughed and was joined shortly by the other three girls in the rental car.

"That was kind of harsh, Trish." Lita said from the passenger's seat. Trish sent Lita a knowing look, and the redhead grinned. "But oh so true."

Trish looked into the rearview mirror. "What do you think Lilian, too harsh?"

The ring announcer grinned and shook her head. "I plea the fifth."

"I don't know about you all but I'm tired of Ashley trying to dress like me!" Lita exclaimed.

"She admires you, Li." Maria grinned. Lita made a gagging face.

"Hey, c'mon now girls, be nice!" Trish said mischievously. "Besides, I'm the only one who's allowed to talk about her. Let's end it with this: Ashley has no talent and needs to wear a bubble to the ring if she's going to get injured every time she falls out of the ring."

"Doesn't she realize she's the rebound girl's rebound?" Lilian questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Maria asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Matt was dating that one blonde girl and now he's with Ashley," she pointed out.

"Oh, I get it now!" Maria exclaimed, tapping her forehead. Lilian rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Well I'm tired of Candice always taking my mic and spitting all over it." She sighed.

All four girls started laughing again. "Hey Maria," Lita said, "What's going on with you and Cena?"

"Ooh yeah, is he a good kisser?" Trish inquired.

"Umm...," The brunette bit her lip, "HELL YEAH! Oh my God his lips are so soft!" She exclaimed. They all giggled again, and Lita turned around to look at the two in the back.

"What about you, Lil?" Lita grinned. "Who do you think is cute?"

She looked down at her hands, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. "Nobody."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't think we don't see you checkin' those guys out in the ring."

"Okay, okay," she said quickly. "Carlito's really cute and uhm don't tell Steph, but Paul's hot too. Oh wait, Dave, he's so gorgeous."

"Oh God, look what you've started Amy," Trish quipped.

"Hey, I was just asking!" Lita defended herself. "But Dave is a hottie."

"Ames, just stop... please..." Trish put a hand up then turned on the air conditioner.

From the backseat came a cooing sound. "Does Trish have certain feelings for a certain Animal?" Maria raised her eyebrows a couple times.

"Alright before we get killed, Trish can you stop at McDonalds or something, I'm starved!" Lita said, placing her hand on her stomach.

Trish shot Maria a look through the rearview mirror before pulling into a McDonald's parking lot a minute later. "I do not like Dave, Maria. I've already told you that!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, mhm," Maria said with a grin.

Trish went through the drive-thru, getting everyone's orders. She pulled back out on the highway and got her cheeseburger out of the bag. "Oh, Lilian, I almost forgot to tell you," Trish said, looking back at Lilian who looked up from her McFlurry. "I found out from Jillian that a certain somebody on SmackDown! has a 'thang' for you."

Lilian's mouth dropped open. She stuffed her spoon back into the smooth ice cream before speaking. "Who is it?" She asked curiously.

Trish smirked and looked over at Lita. "Should I tell her?" Lita shrugged and bit into her chicken sandwich.

"Let's just say, you two share the same job qualities," Trish said, winking.

"Matthews!" Maria exclaimed.

Lilian nearly choked on her a piece of Oreo. "Tell me she's wrong, Trish."

"I'm sorry, Lil, but she's right. Josh does have a crush on you." Trish said with a smile.

Amy giggled and turned around again. "He's cute, though!"

"C'mon Lilian, you got to admit he's better than Viscera," Maria noted.

"Yeah, I mean, I'd do him." Lilian nodded, taking another bite of her ice cream.

Trish and Lita exchanged glances before laughing loudly.

"What? He's cute! Come on guys, don't you think so too?" Lilian asked quickly, looking from woman to woman. Trish shrugged and bit into her cheeseburger.

"He's okay," Maria sipped at her drink quickly, "Not the best looking one but better than most."

Lilian scoffed. "Coming from the girl who thinks the Vanilla Ice wannabe is a good kisser!"

"Ohhh Maria, are you just going to sit there and take that?" Lita asked, turning around again.

"He is NOT a Vanilla Ice wannabe!" Maria pushed Lilian's spoon full of ice cream to her nose and giggled. "That's what you get for saying that."

Lilian sat up, looking off to the side, her jaw clenched. She turned to look at Maria and raised her eyebrow. Sticking out her tongue, she flicked it up, licking the ice cream off her nose.

"Damn girl, no wonder Big Vis was raving to everyone about you!" Trish said, staring at her in the mirror.

"What can I say, I've got talent." When the Raw announcer said this, the girls burst out into giggles.

Maria grinned at Lilian then turned to Trish. "What about you, Blondie? Since you picked on Lilian about hot guys, who do YOU think is hot?"

Lita wiped her hands on her pants and looked at Trish intensely. "Yeah Stratus, who you got the hots for?"

"Randy and I am not afraid to admit it!"

All the divas rolled their eyes, groaning. "Trish, we already know about that," Lita said. "We've all shared a hotel room with you more than once and we hear what you say in your sleep."

Trish's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. "I talk in my sleep?"

"Oh yeah. You should here some of the things you say!" Maria giggled.

Trish put a hand over her mouth. "Is it that bad?" She asked in shock.

"Define bad," Lilian ran a hand through her hair, "because you say some dirty stuff."

"Like what?" Trish asked.

Lilian sighed before throwing her head back. "Randy! Oh my God Randy! You're soooo good!"

"Don't stop Randy!" Lita chimed in. She calmed her tone. "Bring us home, Maria."

She grinned before thrashing her head around like an Herbal Essences commercial. "Fuck me Randy! Ohhh yes, yes, yes!"

"I do not!" Trish's mouth dropped open in horror at what her friend's were saying. She did recall that she had dreams of Randy fucking her on many occasions, but she didn't think she said anything aloud.

"It's better than watching a porno!" Lita exclaimed.

The three girls cracked up in laughter, but Trish didn't find it as funny. Lilian wiped a tear from her cheek and said, "What was that name she called him that night after Armageddon?"

"Oh! What was that…Mr. Licks-A-Lot!" Maria said giggling.

Trish set her eyes on the road, willing herself not to blush, which wasn't working.

"Oh, and what about the night after SummerSlam last year when he won the title?" Lita questioned, not realizing how embarrassed Trish was.

"I think you were actually humping the bed!" Maria leaned over and laughed harder.

Trish bit her lip and slammed her foot down on the breaks. "I don't find this funny and we're not moving until you guys quit talking about me!" She shouted.

Lilian gasped in surprise. Maria's head hit Lita's seat, which caused another ripple of laughter, and this time Trish was included. She turned to look at them all and the instantly quit laughing. She put her foot back on the gas. "You know, as long as we're on this topic, let's not forget YOU Lilian and oh, who was that? The Big Bad Strudel man?"

Lita snorted into her drink. "You're evil Trish," she said half whispering, half laughing.

Lilian blushed a deep red and ducked her head. She then lifted it and grinned. "Well... Dwayne is a pretty fine piece of meat." She winked, causing Maria to giggle. "Please tell me I don't talk in my sleep..."

Trish shrugged, knowing exactly what she had said. Lita, however, wasn't as quiet. "Oh, but you do my dear. I recall a 'so wet…yes I'm 'Rock'cia…give it to me' conversation one night."

"Hey wait, didn't you walk in on him in the shower that one time?" Maria asked, her voice dripping with curiousness.

Lilian opened and closed her mouth a few times and glared at the women around her. "You all are so evil!" She exclaimed. Lita grinned.

"I know." She shrugged. "But you did walk in on him and I remember you telling me how huge he was!"

"Whoa, back up!" Trish practically yelled. "I want details, woman, let's hear them! How'd you manage this?"

"I thought he was Shelton, okay?" Lilian said defensively.

Lita's jaw dropped. "Shelton? And why were you looking for Shelton in the showers?"

"Don't start with that! It was an accident, okay? The man can't help it if he's gifted in the lower extremities." She raised her eyebrows a few times.

Trish and Lita both looked to each other then Lita looked to Maria. They all shared the same smirk. "I so knew you had a crush on Shelton!" Maria nudged the Latina next to her. "I bet Rock's hung like a horse, huh?" In the front seat Trish and Lita burst out into laughter.

Lilian covered her face and then looked up with a sinister grin on her face. "They don't call him the Brahma Bull for nothing."

Both Lita and Trish were shocked by her bold comment. "Well then, I guess I will have to take a trip to the SmackDown! hotel."

"Save a room for me," Trish followed up.

The car erupted into giggles, and after they finished laughing was when Lita turned on Maria. "And you..." Maria looked innocently at the redhead, "You think you're so innocent but the things you say..."

"Take me John, I'm yours!" Lilian mocked and then bursted into laughter.

"Hey wait, don't forget those nights of 'Play me, Game!'" Trish said, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

"I have never dreamed about him! Lilian, I saw what Steph did to you that night on RAW. You think I want to be at the end of those slaps? Don't tell me she did that just because you were sitting there. She knows you got your eyes on her man." Maria turned to face Amy. "What about you? I've heard some pretty provocative things coming from your "angelic" mouth."

Lita raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, like what?"

"Oh let's see…" Maria thought for a moment. "What about the time Trish and I walked in on you and Adam? I know he wasn't telling you that you were 'so damn good' at making lasagna!"

"So that's where those bruises on your knees came from, Amy!" Lilian shouted.

Amy blushed and shrugged nonchalantly. "Adam and I like it rough, if you know what I mean." She raised her eyebrows a few times to emphasize her point.

Trish snickered. "I've walked in on them on more than one occasion and I'd like to know how you get into some of those positions."

"Oh Lord," Lilian groaned. "Okay question, strangest place you've ever done it at."

"I guess the movie theater," Maria said innocently.

"Maria! Never in a million years did I think you do it there!" Trish exclaimed. "Well let's just say I joined the mile high club." The Canadian diva grinned. "What about you, Ames?"

"I'm going to have to go with the photo booth in the mall." Lita nodded then looked back. "And you, Miss. Latina?"

She grinned. "You know how when you go vote for different elections and they have those little tent things set up?"

Three mouths gaped open. "Lilian, you are a freak!" Maria said with wide eyes.

"What can I say, when the moment strikes, you can't exactly stop it."

"Ahhh man, we're almost to the next city. We've got two more miles..." Trish sighed sadly.

Lita pouted. "I wish the trip was longer. You girls are so fun to take road trips with."

Behind her Maria sniffed and they all turned their attention towards the brunette who was fake crying. "Guys, you all mean so much to me." She took some ice and ran it down her cheek to make it seem like she was crying.

Lilian shook her head. "Same time tonight after the show?" she asked.

"Of course!" Trish insisted. "Maria, did you get the candy like you were supposed to?"

"Well duh! Li, did you get the movies?"

"I got Without a Paddle and Miss Congeniality!" She exclaimed. Trish clapped, excited that she picked two awesome movies.

"Then tomorrow we get to drive all the way to Miami. Guys, that's over one hundred miles!" Maria grinned happily at the thought.

"Miami, so Lilian does that mean you'll be spending the night with the People's Strudel?" Lita raised her eyebrows as Trish pulled into the arena parking lot where several fans were already waiting.

"I won't spend the night with him, c'mon; I already promised I'd hang with you guys!" Lilian said, shaking her head. "Besides, Dwayne and I have come to an understanding that if we're together all night, we're too tired the next day to do anything."

"Well I guess this is the end of the road for this trip." Maria said quietly. All of the women nodded in agreement. Trish unlocked the doors then turned to the backseat. "Meet me in the locker room after my match and we can go, okay?" Maria opened the door and stepped out into the warm night air. They followed her and all did some type of stretching.

"Well I'd better go meet up with Adam. I'll see you all later!" Amy ran off with her duffel bag into the building before she could get harassed by the fans. The three women at the car laughed before gathering their bags. They walked into the arena and went their separate ways though they were all thinking the same thing.

_'I can't wait for tonight!'_


End file.
